DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ---- Stella searched for toms.Silverstar 17:45, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse chuckled softly, understanding Blades frusterration. Blade, gazing at Stella, leaped up, glad to see her. "Stella...uh...hi..." He stammered, shuffling his paws nervously. Flamestar 22 17:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...He'll be an easy heart to steal. Stella gave the tom a small smile, her pelt sleek as she purred softly. "Hi,"Silverstar 17:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "I'll let you two love-birds chat," Snarled Eclipse, waving his tail at Blade as he bounded away. Blade hissed, his tail lashing. He gazed at Stella nervously, looking up at her. "How's your ear?" Flamestar 22 17:57, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella gave the tom a small shrug. "It's getting better, I still haven't adapted to not hearing on that side." She murmured with a frown, shivering slightly from the cold, hoping he'd press against her.Silverstar 17:58, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "That's...Good..." Replied Blade, purring softly as his purr drifted into a chuckle. "Want to go hunting? Maybe?" Flamestar 22 17:59, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Of course," Stella murmured in a soft tone, rising to her paws and stretching out. I'll be in the nursery before I know it! Then, Amber and Snaketooth can't boss me around!Silverstar 18:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Okay. Let's go on FlameClan territory, perhaps?" He asked in a breif tone, his voice soft in a chuckle. Flamestar 22 18:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" The creamy tabby pranced to the territory, her tail held high and waving as she walked.Silverstar 18:06, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Blade followed, his eyes gleaming as he spotted Birchtail alongside his mate. Flamestar 22 18:09, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Shall we play with them?" Stella whispered in Blade's ear, smirking as she glared at the two FlameClan cats.Silverstar 18:11, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Of course," Blade replied, smirking slightly as he unsheathed his claws. Flamestar 22 18:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella let her fur bristle as she unsheathed her claws, pressing herself against the ground as she began to stalk the couple.Silverstar 18:14, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw exited the spike den, his tail standing still, he ran straight for the border of flameclan, maybe help destroy them. He plowed straight into the two flameclan cats in raw fury. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 18:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC)) Rune lashed his tail, his fur spiked and on end. He sat on the edge of the border, half-bored. Eclipse straightend himself as he bounded back to camp, his tail high. Flamestar 22 18:16, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella growled at Rushclaw as she ran beside Blade. Great, Rushclaw's going to ruin my chance! She thought bitterly.Silverstar 18:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Get out of here!" Blade snarled, swiping a paw at Rushclaw. He hissed at him, soon shooing him off. Flamestar 22 18:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella gave Blade a smile, nodding her approval as she slowed down so he could catch up. "Thank you."Silverstar 18:25, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Blade shifted towards her, grinning once again as the FlameClan cats hissed at them. ".....You're welcome...." Flamestar 22 18:27, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella stood by Blade's side, letting her fur spike as she snarled at Birchtail, barring her fangs.Silverstar 18:29, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Where's your precious Clan?" Taunted Blade, his tail whisping back and forth. "Did they abandon you?" Flamestar 22 18:35, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Or did you abandon them?" Stella leaped at Birchtail, her fur on end as she snarled, ready to sink her claws into his flesh.Silverstar 18:38, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Get him!" Blade snarled, forcefully pushing off his paws directly towards him. He locked his claws around his neck, forcefully slashing them through his neck. Scowling in pain, Birchtail fell backwards, his breathing slowing. Flamestar 22 18:44, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella sunk her claws into Birchtail's back, her ears flat against her skull. "C'mon, be a challenge!" She spat, lips curling. The creamy tabby suddenly yowled in pain, Duskpaw biting her tail.Silverstar 18:46, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail snarled in frusteration as he pulled forward, regaining balance. Birchtail hissed in pain, throwing Stella off. "You want a challenge? You'll get a challenge!" Flamestar 22 18:48, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella shook blood from her face, barring her fangs and landing a blow on Duskpaw's face, causing him to squeal in pain and back away. She then turned to Birchtail, lashing out at his ears.Silverstar 18:50, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Blade grinned, bored that Birchtail was to easy of an target. "Pathetic!" Flamestar 22 22:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella snorted, brushing her tail tip against Blade's chin. "Shall we do something else? This cat is lame."Silverstar 00:15, February 15, 2015 (UTC)(( ((Lol.)) Blade purred, his mind completely lost in thought of love. Flamestar 22 00:26, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stella gently pressed her body against his. "What do you want to do?"Silverstar 00:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Blade held his head high, gazing at her slightly. "Kill these pathetic cats," He groaned. "I want to see the end of FlameClan. Better yet, I have a plan. I'll join them. I'll go undercover. I'll destroy them!" Flamestar 22 00:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "No! Stay here, with me..." Stella had been trying so hard to win the tom over so she could have kits, and if he left, her plan would fail.Silverstar 00:34, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Or...You..." Blade insisted, trying to hide the pain of his wounds. He gazed at her, his ears flat. Did Stella like him? Did Blade notice? Flamestar 22 00:39, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Slowly growing frustrated, Stella licked his chin. "I wanna be here, with you, and have your kits...."Silverstar 00:42, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Wh-" Getting cut off, Blade widenend his eyes. "What, really? With....me?" Flamestar 22 00:44, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stella let out a soft purr, brushing her pelt against his. "Yes, of course you. They'd be strong and handsome, just like their father..."Silverstar 00:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Why are you cuddling up to me all of the sudden?" Blade snapped, taking a few steps back. He couldn't admit he didn't have a thing for her, though. Flamestar 22 01:03, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stella narrowed her eyes, feeling offended. "Because I liked you, you're like me! But fine, be that way, I won't waste my time on you!" She stomped, fur bristling in anger.Silverstar 01:07, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "I...I- Wait!" He scowled, suddenly sorry for his actions. "You...like ''me? I- I ....No one has ever said that to me before..And the truth is...I like you too...." Flamestar 22 01:11, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stella gazed at him with round eyes. "You...you do?" Would she have kits after all? This made the creamy tabby smile.'Silverstar' 01:14, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "....Well.....Yeah... I liked you ever since I laid eyes on you. You're sassy, sweet, perfect..." Blade groaned, his eyes shining. Flamestar 22 01:16, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stella let out a rumbly purr, touching her nose to his. "Youre the handsomest cat I've ever seen..."'Silverstar' 01:18, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw came back, continuing his planning. He saw the two cats planning, and he walked over, tail moving. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:22, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) "I love you..." Blade meowed softly, pressing against her. A purr rumbled in his throat, oh how happy he had been. Flamestar 22 01:26, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "So I see you two are recent lovebirds. Congratulations to the both of you." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:28, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) Stella ignored Rushclaw, closing her eyes as she pressed close to Blade. "...Soon, we'll have kits, and be one big, happy family."'Silverstar' 01:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "How do you know, you could break apart." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:32, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) Blade swiped a forepaw at Rushclaw, hissing silently. "We won't." Flamestar 22 01:33, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Our love shall burn for eternity." Stella was lying, of course, but she touched her nose to Blade's.'Silverstar' 01:35, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "How do you know? I was sure with my latest crush and got rejected." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:37, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) "Good for you, no one wants to hear about you and your cat sob story," Snapped Blade, his eyes flickering back to Stella. Flamestar 22 01:38, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Well this one has an interesting twist, because the crush was Nightooth." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:43, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) Xenon was against the wall at the Spikes Den. His fur bristled at Rushclaw's remark and he kneaded the ground with his outstreched claws. "No one... Absolutely ''no one, cares about your pathetic love interests!" Xenon snarled suddenly, his ears pricked. Enraged, the silver tom thrust himself at Rushclaw, snaring his claws into the tom's throat. Thrashing wildlu, he proceeded to shred his flesh. Ripple.of.mc 02:02, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw knocked Xenon off, proceeding to run, he ran into the spike den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:09, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) "Coward!" Xenon hissed after the tom as he burst after him. Blocking his path, the tom swung his musculed arm onto Rushclaw's muzzle. After that, Xenon added a stunning blow to the back of his neck, finishing it with nipping on his tail. The silver tom hissed, his eyes blazing. Ripple.of.mc 02:24, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Amber glared down at the two toms, her tail tip twitching in annoyance. "Great, now what?!"Silverstar 02:26, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Why are you attacking me?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:27, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) Xenon glared up at Rushclaw. "I'm tired of your idiotic despair! A tom ''sniffing after another tom is complete nonsense. No one gives a mousetail about your love stories." The silver tom snapped his fur sticking out of his sides, his tail lashing wildly with hatred. "You are a coward and a flat-out fool." He whispered, lifting his chin, a mixture of defiance trapped in his eyes. Ripple.of.mc 02:43, February 15, 2015 (UTC) (Xenon would hate Jaga then.) "It has happened before! In fact, that's the reason of why I hid my preference. When I was a kit I saw a silver tom executed in front of his mate, they were both males! That's why the silver one was executed. I hid myself after seeing that." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 03:14, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) (Depends on his attitude) Xenon flicked his ear, tipping his head to the side. "Then I guess cats are turning more stupid by the day..." Xenon muttered, his amber eyes more calm now. Glancing back at Rushclaw's wounds, Xenon couldn't help but feel a strong pang if satisfaction. "Be glad I've spared you." The silver tom mewed, turning around. Ripple.of.mc 05:39, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "No one wants to hear your stupid arguement, go sonewhere else!" Blade snarled, curling his lip. He gazed at the two toms as they leaved, his ears flicking back to Stella. "So, now what?" Flamestar 22 13:40, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw went to the spike den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 14:33, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) Rune sat in the middle of camp, laying on his back and sunning himself. Puffy white clouds hovered over the blue sky,as a slight, drifty breeze swirled by. Flamestar 22 18:51, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stella gave Blade a small shrug. "We return to camp?" She asked, cocking her head slightly as she spoke.---- Amber twitched her tail tip in annoyance.'Silverstar' 22:56, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "The'yll never welcome me back in," Blade snarled. "Leave those flea-bags to deal with themselves. They don't give a rats tail anymore. I'm sure they don't care for you either. After all, look what Snaketooth did to you, you nearly died!" Flamestar 22 22:59, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stella sighed, shaking her head slowly. "I know, I know, but one day, he'll be dead."'Silverstar' 23:04, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "I wish," Grunted Blade, curling his tail around his paws. Blood dripped from his pelt from the battle with FlameClan. He sighed, sinking his claws into the ground. Flamestar 22 23:09, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stella nodded, trotting back to camp with her tail waving, much like a creamy tabby flag.'Silverstar' 23:28, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Blade followed behind her, his eyes narrowed sharply as cats hissed at him. "Why are we even here? Snaketooth, and Amber for sure, will kill me if I'm seen." Flamestar 22 23:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Xenon unsheathed his bloodied claws, bunching his muscules to leap onto a huge boulder with ourstretched tendrils coveting it. The silver tom curled up in the boulder's dent, drawing his tail over his nose. His amber eyes calmed and he soon fell asleep. Ripple.of.mc 23:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Amber rested in her den, her flank rising and falling slowly.---- Stella flattened her ear. "...I was going to get to sleep, I'm exhausted, you didn't need to follow."'Silverstar' 23:33, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Oh...Sorry...." Blade murmered. "You didn't need to come here, though. You could've always slept outside beside me..." Flamestar 22 23:38, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stella cocked her head slightly. "...True....Alright, let's go," she murmured, brushing her pelt against his as they left camp. "Where do'ya wanna sleep?"'Silverstar' 23:44, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw curled up and fell asleep. He wondered if hitting on Amber was a good idea. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:57, February 16, 2015 (UTC)) "Anywhere," Blade grunted, his eyes gloomy. He gazed up at the sky, his fur spiking slightly as he shifted forward. Flamestar 22 14:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stella nodded, leaping into a tree with a large dip, enough space for two.'Silverstar' 14:49, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Blade followed behind her, laping up onto the branches of the tree. He sunk his claws into the bark, making his way up silently. Flamestar 22 14:51, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stella let out a yawn, stretching her hind legs before curling into a ball.'Silverstar' 14:54, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Blade did the same. Sunlight poured through the thick canopy of the branches, warming his pelt. He purred softly, his tail hanging down from the small branch, his tail swaying. Flamestar 22 14:58, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Once morning, Stella woke with a yawn. "Well, I'm heading back before they find me missing."'Silverstar' 15:01, February 16, 2015 (UTC) (Rhyme time xD) Blade awoke, yawning as Stella spoke. "They don't give a rats-tail if you'd be dead," Blade snarled. Flamestar 22 15:05, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stella twitched her whiskers flatly. "Yeah, but there's free food." She leaped from the tree before stretching her legs.'Silverstar' 15:31, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "It's your funeral," Blade growled, his ears flattened. Suddenly, in a change of attitude, Blade whirled around, facing hert. "So, you'll come back, right?..." Flamestar 22 15:33, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stella flicked her tail as she trotted off. "Sure," she calmly called over her shoulder.'Silverstar' 15:58, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Woah, I have a great idea. What if Stella came back and she was a spy for FlameClan. She could kill a few warriors inside, just to lower the population a bit, because it needs to be lowered. She could be accepted in, but not trusted by some cats, and her name could be Shatteredpelt?) Flamestar 22 16:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Sure, but she'll be expecting while doing that) Stella calmly strode into camp, her tail waving as she let out a yawn.'Silverstar' 16:49, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Yayy!) Blade sighed, waiting for Stella to return. He smirked as he thought of a plan. ''Your time is coming to an end, FlameClan. I'll make DarkClan proud! Flamestar 22 16:56, February 20, 2015 (UTC) After eating, Stella muttered something about a hunt, leaving camp and returning to Blade. "What do we do now?"Silverstar 17:00, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "I have a plan," He murmered, smirking plottingly. "How would you like to do the honors of lowering FlameClan standards?" Flamestar 22 17:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "I'd love to," Stella mewed as she scratched an ear.Silverstar 17:05, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "Good. Do you mind being a spy for FlameClan? If they'll accept you in, you can secretly kill some of their cats, and when they're most weak, we can bring the whole of DarkClan and finish them off!" Flamestar 22 17:07, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "Sure. Well, I'm off then." Stella turned and began to make her way to the FlameClan border.Silverstar 17:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Blade followed, smirking evily as he watched Stella approach the border. Perfect... Flamestar 22 17:19, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Nighttooth trotted around DarkClan camp, roaming about. He picked up a paw, licking it and then gently rubbing it over his forehead. ~Owlfeather~ 16:56, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Blade waited for Stella to return, his tail-tip twitching impatiently. Flamestar 22 20:10, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw awoke. He padded over to Amber, curious if he could have her as a mate. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:09, February 23, 2015 (UTC)) Eclipse padded through DarkClan camp, his eyes twitching slightly at the dawn of the sun. Flamestar 22 21:18, February 23, 2015 (UTC) "Hello amber!" Rushclaw said, a small quivering in his voice. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:41, February 23, 2015 (UTC)) Blade soon spotted Stella, his eyes fearless. "Well, what happenend? Did you destroy FlameClan?" Flamestar 22 00:10, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Stella, her belly now large and swinging. "Pfft, stupid deputy caught me. I killed many cats though."Silverstar 00:28, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Good, good," Blade snickered. "I see your expecting kits, who's the father?" Eclipse's paws crackled slightly as he entered the camp, his eyes still blurry from a nights restless sleep. Flamestar 22 00:32, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Hm? Oh, yours." Stella calmly lapped at a paw, wrapping her tail around her paws.Silverstar 00:34, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Mine...?" Blade softenend, his eyes fluttering silently. "You mean...We're going to have kits?..." Flamestar 22 00:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yep," Stella responded, sitting up and uncurling her tail.Silverstar 00:38, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Blade's eyes glimmered, suddenly going soft. "Have you decided any names yet? I'm thinking of naming one..Snowkit..." Flamestar 22 00:40, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Stella glared at the tom, Unsheathing her claws. "We are not FlameClan, we don't rule under any stupid ancestors with those stupid names!"Silverstar 00:42, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Blade backed up, his ears flattening. "Snow, then?" Flamestar 22 00:45, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Mmhmm." Stella let out a yawn, helping herself to some fresh kill.Silverstar 00:49, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Alright. When are they expected?" Flamestar 22 00:51, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Xenon turned his broad head to the couple, the rigid fur along his spine lifting. What caused Blade to bring up such a name? He recalled to himself, his claws kneading into the ground. He relaxed his shoulders, but his tongue remained stiff. "Two or three moons." She meowed with a shrug, simply glad she would no longer be ordered around.---- Amber padded out of her den.Silverstar 00:56, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "I can't wait," Blade purred, pressing close to Stella. "So how exactly did FlameClan react?" Flamestar 22 01:08, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Stella shrugged, not showing any affection. "Oh boy were they mad and confused."Silverstar 01:11, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Good," He replied, scooting closer to Stella. Eclipse's eyes burned at the faint sunlight that trickled through his pelt, warmth bellowing his fur. Flamestar 22 02:00, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "...Well, I'm moving into the nursery." Stella mumbled, rising to her paws before calmly striding off.Silverstar 02:15, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "We don't have a Nursery," Blade snickered, bounding after her. Flamestar 22 12:24, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Amber, overhearing the conversation, rolled her eyes. "Then build one! We can't have kits in the Spike's den!" She ordered in a sharp tone, lashing her tail.Silverstar 21:48, March 7, 2015 (UTC) (Lol, wait, Amber actually knows and isn't upset?) "Do I look like I'm capable of doing so?" Spat Blade, his whiskers quivering. Flamestar 22 21:53, March 7, 2015 (UTC) "No, you look as sorry as a pile of fox-dung. Get other spikes and get to work." Without waiting for another word, the Deputy calmly strode off. (I love her so much gosh)Silverstar 21:55, March 7, 2015 (UTC) (Blade hates her ;_;) Blade snarled before ignoring the deputy, standing there doing nothing. Snaketooth sat in his den, gazing outside to spot his deputy. "Anything to report?" He asked calmly. Flamestar 22 22:00, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber flicked her tail as she gazed up at her old friend. "Nothing much master, just Stella expecting Blade's kits...A father who refuses to build a nursery, which we're in need of."Silverstar 22:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) "And you're allowing this?" Growled Snaketooth, snarling angerily. "Who let him return to camp, anyway? I told that idiot if I ever saw him again, I'd kill him." Flamestar 22 22:07, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched an ear, watching her claws as she flexed them. "Well, I was hoping to get work out of him before I told you so you could kill him. But now, have fun, kill him."Silverstar 22:12, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ( Can we have Stella save Blade's life?) "Bring him to me," Snarled Snaketooth, lashing his tail. Flamestar 22 22:16, March 7, 2015 (UTC) (She won't, she doesn't even care about him x3) Amber marched over to Blade, shoving him over to her leader. "Here he is."Silverstar 22:16, March 7, 2015 (UTC) "Good, good," Murmered Snaketooth, a grin emerging from his face. Eclipse came towards the leaders den, scenting trouble. Blade slunk back, his fur bristling. Flamestar 22 22:22, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber yawned. "Well, I'mma start on that nursery." She padded off to let her leader have his fun. She gathered up Cliff, Desmond, and a few other cats to help her work.Silverstar 22:24, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse snarled as Snaketooth landed a final blow on Blade's face, Blade faling back and snarling in pain. "Stop!" Eclipse yowled. "If you kill him, Stella's kits will be without a father!" Flamestar 22 22:26, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Stella waved a paw. "I don't care, kill him, he takes advantage of me. I'm not blind."Silverstar 22:27, March 7, 2015 (UTC) "I don't!" Blade stammered, coughing up large amounts of blood. "I thought you - You...You lo-ved m-e.." He stammered, falling to the ground. "Not my problem," Grunted Snaketooth, slamming a paw on Blade's head and cackling. Flamestar 22 22:32, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Stella calmly watched, occasionally lapping at a paw and dragging it over an ear. "Oh sure," she muttered sarcastically.Silverstar 22:33, March 7, 2015 (UTC) "I didn't!" Blade spazzed, blood rolling from his mouth. Snaketooth slammed his paw harder against his head, Blade's skull getting ready to crack. Eclipse stared at him in horror, ".." Flamestar 22 22:36, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Stella raised a brow. "Could you hurry up with it already, please? It's getting a bit disgusting, I might throw up my kits." (xD)Silverstar 22:37, March 7, 2015 (UTC) (LOL) "As you wish," Snaketooth grunted, sinking his teeth into his neck. He threw him up against a boulder, blood spilling from Blade's neck. He trembled, but stopped breathing for a moment. "You'll regret this.." He stammered. "Will I?" Snarled Snaketooth, smacking his claws across his flank. With a final breath, Blade coughed up more blood, his eyes now lifeless. Flamestar 22 22:41, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber smirked as she watched over her broad shoulders. "Nice move, master." She commented with a twitch of her whiskers before returning to work.---- Stella shrugged before walking away.Silverstar 22:43, March 7, 2015 (UTC) "Amber, despose of his body," Snaketooth ordered, snarling as he brushed past Eclipse. "As for you, go help build the Nursery!" Flamestar 22 22:46, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay